parriblafandomcom-20200214-history
Mirie Libid
Mirie (Semiramida) Libid - little girl beginning of age 5 (the first appearence) to the 12 in the end, at the time of her rescue by Hava Nikeephora she was in the preparatory group for school №9. Her teacher being so angry quite strongly on her, and the girl was first saved by psychiatrals. She is a character of ballet "Psycholirgi". History (short description) Mirie has not painted the picture in a printed notebook by the one valid cause, that her classmate noticed and made a remark to her, saying "why are you not doing the lesson's tasks". Mirie responded to this negatively. Other children stood up for their classmate, thus running into the girl, and this was noticed by the class teacher. Do you think he figured out what was wrong and stood up for Miriе in an instant? It was not there - the teacher made a remark to the girl, protect her classmates and, as a warning for the future, hit her on the head with a ruler, initially not thinking of anything bad. Despite the fact that he wanted to knock the girl lightly, he did it strongly, which dismayed Miriе, because of what she began to cry and in a fit of emotion, she insulted the teacher. When she also insulted classmates (more than for teacher), he brought the student out of class, intending to hold an educational conversation in a new library, in which so far there was no furniture. The teacher spoke in a stern tone and sometimes even shouted and insulted the child. Then to them get one boy and yelled at Mirie - he's protected her classmates Because of this, the self-preservation instinct worked for the girl and she slapped the boy on the forehead. Boy began to cry and ran off. The teacher began to shout that that boy had recently left the hospital with a concussion and that his head began to hurt after the girl had slapped him. Mirie could not say anything and started up crying, and the teacher began to beat her and throw offensive words. The girl squealed, because of what the teacher began to yell even more and not even beat, but so much beat the child. Nobody even called anywhere and did not call anyone for help. Psychiatrals and Hava Nikeephora walked in pairs of kilometers from the school and, of course, upon hearing the squeal, rushed by the sound. Initially, she herself found the library and brought out the teacher, then told the assistants that they could already begin to soothe the child and treat the wounds. Psychiatrals resort to a girl with various toys, sweets, and apparatuses, as well as peroxide and cotton. But the girl did not allow herself to be treated for the reason that peroxide pinched wounds. When the child was given toys and sweets, psychiatrals began to soak her wounds, blowing on them, and carry special things over her body. No one did anything and did not try to help. Hava Nikeephora somehow managed to get the director and psychologist out of their cabinets, despite the fact that she was hindered by that teacher. The child was taken from the library. Not over. Appearance ? Nature Miriе is kind and friendly nature. However, if something strongly does not suit her, she can fight back. Despite all this, she is quite vulnerable and takes everything close to her heart. Miriе is persistent and always tries to achieve her goal at all costs. Other ? Category:Characters Category:Psycholirgi: Characters Category:Good characters